Venom
by Was-Mokie
Summary: An episode in a cave changes everything for Benny and Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

Venom

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter One

Benny had been surprised when Ethan had asked to go for a walk on the hiking trail at the edge of town shortly after school that Friday. He and Ethan had used to go there all the time when they were younger.

"Sure, E," Benny had readily agreed as he grabbed a light jacket and stood to follow his friend out of his house, "Need some fresh air?"

"Yes…kind of," Ethan agreed with an odd look on his face, "I need to clear my head and I want to talk to you in private where nobody will interrupt us.

"Okay," the taller teen had agreed feeling intrigued.

Benny and Ethan rode their bikes to the trail and then began hiking through the woods. The two had light, easy conversation and Benny just let Ethan jabber on about nothing until he was ready to tell the Spell Master what was really on his mind.

"Must be something big," Benny thought to himself as he watched the tense set of Ethan's shoulders, "E's really nervous."

Benny thought he would finally hear what was up when he saw Ethan stop and turn in his direction when the two of them had been suddenly yanked off their feet by whip-like vines. The two teens were dragged into a cave they had never noticed before and dropped to the ground. The cave was dark so Benny used a spell to light a small globe in his hands to see if Ethan was okay when a four inch thorn of some kind nailed him in the right shoulder making the Spell Master cry out in surprise and pain.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed as he crawled quickly over to his friend and carefully pulled the thorn out of his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Benny admitted as he felt a ripple of energy travel from his shoulder throughout his body, "I feel funny."

"You'll be just fine," a hissing voice rang out from the darkness as torches suddenly lit up the room revealing a beautiful woman with a long snake tail, "I just put a dampening spell on your magic with my venom. Can't have you ruining my fun, can I?"

The two teens froze at the strange sight of the creature reclining on a huge pile of cushions beside a rather pretty natural spring. It was Benny who noticed the bones scattered about and put two and two together.

"Ethan, that's a Daughter of Echidna," Benny gasped out as Ethan used a bit of cloth he ripped from his shirt to bandage his friend's shoulder, "Dude, she eats people! Male people! She lures them in and eats them."

"What?" Ethan questioned as he looked at the creature in disgust, "Lures them in looking like that?"

"My venom can make any man want me and my venom will end the two of you!" the creature shrieked in anger at Ethan's insult as she whipped her tail which released thorn-like darts aimed at the two teens.

Benny dove to the ground, but Ethan stood to quickly place himself in front of the Spell Master and shielded both of them by waving a branch he had grabbed from the cave floor to try and swat the projectiles away. Two things happened at once. First one of the thorns grazed Ethan's hand making him drop the branch with a surprised cry and second another thorn, that had been accidently redirected back towards the Daughter of Echidna, hit the beast in the chest. The creature shrieked in pain with a sonic cry which made a rockslide block the cave entrance before she disintegrated into nothingness. The two teens coughed and stared as they realized that they were trapped now.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Benny demanded as he checked his friend's hand with a worried scowl on his face.

"I'm fine. She hardly scratched me, but now we are trapped in here," Ethan lamented as the taller teen tugged him towards the spring.

"Don't worry," Benny insisted as he settled the two of them down next to the spring and cleaned his friend's hand, "Rory was going to meet us later so he will know that something is up when we don't show up. He and the others will come looking for us. Plus, the torches are still lit and there are enough cracks in the stones to let in enough air for us to breath so just stay calm and let me know if you start feeling strange or sick from that venom."

Ethan nodded and the two teens sat in relative silence for a bit of time as they waited for someone to come look for them. Benny was startled when his friend suddenly spoke up.

"What is that smell?" Ethan asked out of nowhere as he sniffed at the damp air around him.

"What smell?" Benny asked as he too sniffed the air and stared in puzzlement at his friend.

Ethan's eyes seemed glazed as he breathed in deeply. He stood up and began to sniff the air more aggressively. Benny watched his best friend in amusement.

"It smells so good, B," Ethan stated as he turned back towards his friend's direction, "It smells the strongest over near you."

Ethan sat back down and closed his eyes and began to breathe in deeply. Benny couldn't help, but grin at his friend despite their predicament.

"Love your 'Darth Vader' impersonation, E," Benny joked as Ethan's eyes fluttered back open.

"It's you," Ethan said as he leaned over to sniff at his friend's shoulder, "Are you wearing a new kind of cologne?"

"I'm not wearing any cologne," Benny stated as he inched away from his strangely acting friend before gasping in shock when Ethan stuck his nose against his neck and inhaled, "Ethan! Dude, what are you doing?"

"So good," Ethan mumbled from the crook of Benny's neck, "You smell so good. Want to taste you."

Benny froze in place when he felt Ethan nipping at his neck before he tried to push Ethan away from himself, but Ethan refused to budge. Again Benny froze when he felt a hand slide into his pants and began to gently stroke his member.

"Stop it!" Benny gasped out as he felt himself harden at the erotic touch and he began to earnestly try to push his friend's hands away.

The young Spell Master was furious that his friend was doing this, even as he knew that Ethan would never have done this unless he was under some kind of a spell…or under the influence of something.

"The Daughter of Echnina!" Benny realized as he tried to force his friend's hands away from his groin area, "She did something to Ethan with her venom. She said that she can make herself endearing to anyone. Maybe that thorn of hers not only put my magic abilities on pause, but also made me have some kind of aroma that Ethan cannot resist."

Benny was getting even more furious that his body was actually responding to Ethan's caresses since he was not gay and had never had any thoughts of that sort of a relationship. He told himself that his body was reacting on its own and tried to get away even more from the foreign touches.

"Beautiful. Want you," Ethan crooned as he stroked Benny's length despite the Spell Master's struggles.

The taller boy tried again to push his friend away when Ethan made short work of undoing and pulling down his pants and boxers, but again Ethan seemed to respond with a strength he had never had before. Benny could only gasp out in surprise when Ethan spread the Spell Master's legs apart despite his struggles and the Seer's mouth and tongue went to work on his member.

"Ethan! Oh, God," Benny groaned as his friend suckled and teased his cock while Ethan erotically stroked his hands up and down his struggling friends thighs, "_Uhn_! This is so wrong. Stop!"

The taller boy inhaled sharply and then cried out when Ethan in one swift move stood and picked up Benny to place him on the pile of pillows and cushions that the Daughter of Echidna had used as her place of repose and again went to work on his groin area. The Spell Master panted as rolling waves of unexpected pleasure washed through him with each suckle and stroke. Benny was shocked to discover that his body must have felt that this was something good since his legs automatically opened wider to give Ethan fuller access.

"This feels _really_ good," Benny thought to himself with feelings of conflicted confusion as he moaned and felt his virgin body begin to buck wildly into Ethan's warm mouth and his hands automatically rested on the Seer's shoulders.

Ethan licked and suckled for what felt like forever until his taller friend's eyes began to roll back into his sockets before Benny violently released his seed into the Seer's mouth with a strangled shout. Ethan chuckled darkly as Benny went limp after his orgasm before the shorter teen stripped both himself and his friend's clothing off and straddled the Spell Master's body.

"Ethan, wha…," Benny got out before Ethan's mouth silenced him with a deep kiss which made the Spell Master's eyes widen to twice their size as he bucked his body to try and dislodge the strangely stronger-at-the-moment teen. When Ethan's kiss finally ended, Benny had to gasp for needed air.

"Ethan! Stop this," Benny ordered as he continued to struggle to try and get away from his deranged friend, "You have feelings for Sarah. Remember Sarah!"

"Not Sarah," Ethan snapped darkly as he glowered down at a surprised Spell Master, "Never Sarah. Only Benny. Only ever had feeling for _my_ Benny!"

Benny could only stare in wonder up at his friend's fierce countenance for a moment before the Seer's mouth and tongue claimed Benny again and the taller boy was surprised anew at how strangely pleasurable the kiss felt. Ethan's hands began to kneed and caress his friends body before he ended the kiss and then began to use his tongue to lap first at Benny's neck and then at his nipples. The taller boy groaned in erotic pleasure at all the new sensations that were passing throughout his body before he realized that Ethan's hands were kneading at his buttocks and making his member begin to harden for a second time.

"Ethan," Benny moaned out as his friend sat up and spread the Spell Master's legs apart for a second time, "This isn't what you really want. Snap out of it."

"I want this," Ethan growled out possessively even as Benny's hands pushed at him to try and get him to stop, "I've always wanted this."

Benny felt his hips pulled up off the cushions before he cried out in surprise when Ethan's head ducked between his legs to lap at his anus even as the taller boy bucked and thrashed to try and escape. The Seer's tongue licked and swirled as he used his saliva to relax and lubricate the tight circle of muscles. Benny was not surprised to feel Ethan's fingers begin to work at stretching and preparing his anus after his nether regions had been thoroughly lubricated by the Seer. The Spell Master's body shook and then bucked as Ethan's fingers hit something in his body that made all of his pleasure nerve endings react at the same time. Ethan continued to hit that special place within his friend until Benny felt like he was going to lose his mind and began to writhe and whine in need for some kind of a release.

"This is really going to happen," Benny's mind thought in shock even as Ethan positioned his own erection at the taller boy's quivering entrance and pushed slowly into his friend's body with tender gentleness and care, "My best friend is really going to take my virginity."

Benny moaned in pain and pleasure since Ethan was stroking his cock to get the Spell Master over the initial pain of being taken. The Seer held still for a minute and used one hand to continue stroking his friend's member while using his other hand to pull Benny's hips at a better angle for what was to come. Benny felt as he acclimated to the hard, thick intrusion and once Ethan felt the slight relaxation of his friend's body, the Seer then began to slowly thrust in and out of his squirming friend making sure to hit the same spot in Benny that had set off fireworks in the Spell Master's body and mind.

"_Uhn_! _Uhn_! Ethan!" Benny panted out as his hips began to buck up to meet his friend's gentle thrusts, "_Uhn_! God!"

The young Spell Master could not believe how much this whole situation sucked, but felt amazing all at the same time. Benny couldn't understand why having unwanted sex with his best friend could feel as good as this felt.

"Not 'unwanted,'" a voice said from within Benny's mind as his body automatically settled into a rhythm to match his friend's thrusts, "You want this. You are enjoying your first sexual experience. Admit it. This feels good."

"Love you, love you, love you, love you…" Ethan chanted as he began to increase his pace and leaned down to kiss his writhing friend deeply before continuing his chanting.

Benny heard the words and couldn't believe it. Could Ethan really love him?

"No way!" the taller boy denied internally as he heard himself begin to groan in appreciation at the onslaught that was going on and the feelings of being completely taken by his best friend, "He has Sarah. How could he ever 'love' me with a chick like that around?"

Ethan continued to nail his cock deeper and deeper into Benny all the while stroking his friend's length until the Spell Master finally spilled his seed for a second time with a cry of release. The Seer then pulled Benny's hips up a little higher and rode his taller friend for an indeterminate amount of time until Ethan spilled his own seed deep into his partner's body.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Venom

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter Two

Benny's body trembled as Ethan continued thrusting a few more times until his member softened and he released his bruising grip on his taller friend's hips. Benny panted as Ethan pulled out of him and watched as his usually gentle friend grabbed a bit of ripped blanket and padded over to wet it down in the underground spring. The taller boy could only lay still since he felt exhausted and sore and was wary when the Seer came back to sit beside him. Benny was surprised when Ethan began to gently clean the Spell Master's stomach from his spilled seed and then tenderly cleaned the tiny drops of blood from his anus.

"Sorry, Love," Ethan crooned down to the taller teen, "Next time will not be so bad. I promise."

"Ethan, you don't really love me and I never said there could be a first time let alone a next time," Benny insisted as he sat up carefully since his backside ached, "The Daughter of Echidna's venom has made you screwy in the head. You have got to remember that you and I are just friends."

"No!" Ethan wailed as he threw himself at his startled friend, "I love you! I _only_ love you! You are my everything! You are the Batman to my Robin."

"I get to be Batman…cool!" Benny said as he awkwardly comforted his distraught friend before shaking his head in aggravation, "No! This is not you. Since when did you ever love me in this way?"

"Since you took the time to understand me and still wanted to be around me," Ethan argued , "Since the day that I noticed the flecks of emerald in your eyes. Since I knew that you were perfect for me. I love you! I want to make you happy."

"Then let me think for a moment," Benny demanded as he gently pushed the Seer away as his mind spun with the shock of the whole situation, "Please give me some space. I…I need to gather my thoughts together. Just…just stay there."

Ethan gave Benny his perfected puppy-dog eyes as the Spell Master scooted across the cushions and leaned against the cave wall and pulled a blanket over his nakedness. There was a nagging feeling that the Seer was being truly honest. Benny always knew when Ethan was lying. Always. Plus, there was a niggling voice telling him that he had forgotten something…something about the Daughters of Echidna. The taller teen grew sleepy and didn't even realize when he had fallen asleep until he woke up with Ethan sitting beside him gently stroking a hand through Benny's hair. The Spell Master felt like he had slept for at least an hour, but didn't remember when Ethan had come over to lay him down so he could sleep more comfortably. Benny looked up to see the Seer looking at him with a now familiar look and a hardened cock.

"No, Ethan," Benny denied as he shot up on his hands and knees and tried to crawl away, but the Seer grabbed and pulled the Spell Master closer and forced his back to arch to better angle his hips so as to be taken from behind this time.

The taller teen made a sound of surprise when he felt Ethan gently impale himself fully into Benny's still slick entrance without any warning. There was little to no pain since he was still fully stretched. Ethan flicked and rolled his hips in an erotic pattern that was making Benny's member begin to swell again. Benny moaned and grunted as he reacted to the sensations and he cursed within his mind at his body's betrayal.

"It seems that not only is Ethan a horn-dog, but so am I," Benny drily thought as he felt his back arch higher to get as much of Ethan's cock up inside as was possible, "I can't believe that I am actually thinking that this feels good? What am I thinking?"

Ethan began to thrust into his friend with long smooth motions and his taller friend began to again pant and writhe. Benny cries become more vocal when the Seer released his hips and began to stoke the Spell Master's sides before reaching around and rubbing the tender skin on the inside of his thighs. The taller boy was ashamed to feel himself lower his upper body to the cushions below so that he could raise his bottom higher for better access and begin to make small mewing noises that seemed to encourage Ethan to screw him harder and deeper.

The Seer grunted in earnest as he thrust into his friend. Benny could only cry out as ripples of pleasure shot throughout his body and his hands gripped for purchase on the array of pillows that he and Ethan were laying upon. Ethan's hands again held Benny's hips in place with what felt like super strength as he angled his body to hit the special place within his best friend again and again.

"Ethan! Oh, God," the spell master moaned out, "_Uhn_, _Uhn, Uhn, Uhn, Uhn! _Ethan!"

"Beautiful!" Ethan ground out as he intensified the rhythm of his thrusts which made his taller friend buck his hips and cry out even louder, "Need you."

Benny felt like ever nerve in his body was alive as a now-familiar instinct seemed to take over his whole body. His hips moved in time with Ethan's rhythm and his own member pulsed with need between his legs once again.

"I can't believe this," Benny thought as he palmed himself to give himself some relief and continued to writhe and moan beneath Ethan before his member finally released its seed, "I do want this. I want him to take me harder. This feels so good."

Ethan continued to work his friend into a frenzy of pleasure as he pumped as deeply as he was able. Benny's eyes fluttered shut as he was physically ridden hard until Ethan finally spilled his seed into his taller friend. The two toppled to the side still joined together. Benny felt his friend's hands stroking down his side as he panted in exhaustion and tried to get his breathing and heart rate under control. The Spell Master thought he would actually cry tears when he felt Ethan's cock harden within him a few minutes later.

"No more," Benny begged as a tear escaped his eyes, "Please. I am so confused right now."

"It will be okay," Ethan assured as he pulled out and settled Benny on his back so he could pull his hips up and sheathed himself inside the Spell Master once again, "I love you. You and I are meant to be together. I'll show you."

Benny gave up any attempts to fight Ethan as the Seer began to make tender love to the taller boy. The Spell Master was bent practically in half as Ethan made each stroke, thrust, and kiss as gentle and loving as he could. Benny watched as Ethan did everything in his power to make this experience as pleasurable as possible. This was all for Benny and the Spell Master knew it and he now realized that he too wanted this as his body pressed his hips up against Ethan's. Benny had just discovered that he was most assuredly bisexual because damn was this some of the best sensations he had ever felt in his life and his whole body wanted more as his legs opened as wide as possible.

"More," Benny begged as his back arched off the cushions in erotic delight, "Ethan, more."

Ethan grinned as he flipped their positions so that Benny was now sitting atop the Seer's cock. Benny arched his back in pleasure and felt as his whole body moved to automatically ride his partner in a hard, steady rhythm without any need of specific thought. The Seer thrust up to meet each downward move of the Spell Master's hips as Benny panted above him. Finally Ethan couldn't seem to take it any longer and rolled Benny back over so that he could again thoroughly ride the taller boy deep into the cushions before the Seer's seed finally spilled for a third time inside of the Spell Master. Ethan then used his mouth to tease and pleasure his lover's hardened cock until Benny also spilled his seed and promptly fell asleep out of exhaustion. The sated teen rose and got another damp cloth to clean himself and Benny before Ethan pulled his lover close and allowed sleep to claim him.

Benny awoke hours later and numbly allowed Ethan to help him over to the underground spring. The Seer settled his friend into the lukewarm water and then moved to sit down beside him. Silence filled the cave as the two got lost in their own thoughts.

"Benny, I am so so sorry," Ethan said as he looked down into the water which made the taller teen look over at him in surprise, "I can't believe this. I raped you. I actually raped my best friend."

"No you didn't," Benny denied as he allowed the water to soothe his aches away and clean away all of the grime from their unions.

"What? Yes, I did," the Seer groaned in misery as he huddled in on himself.

"No. You acted on your heart's desire," Benny corrected as Ethan looked at him in shock, "I remembered during a dream while I slept. The Daughters of Echidna can make anyone fall for them using a spell, but their venom can only make someone act on his or her heart's desire. That barb used venom. How long, Ethan? How long have you had romantic feelings for me?"

"A long time, Benny," Ethan admitted, "That still doesn't make what I just did to you right. You said 'no' and I took you anyway and more than once. I am a horrible person."

"You are not a horrible person and you would never have lost your control if you were not under that monster's influence. Plus, if you raped me then I would have been more torn down there, but you were gentle and prepared me properly. You worked hard to make me feel nothing but pleasure. You made me feel something I've never felt before. You were planning on telling me about your feelings today, weren't you?" the taller teen asked as his body relaxed into the spring even though he was beginning to feel oddly hollow inside.

"Yes. I was planning on telling you that I love you and want to be with you, but now you must hate me," Ethan agreed as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Ethan, don't cry," Benny urged as he pulled his friend into a hug, "This was all unexpected, but I refuse to remember my first sexual experience as rape. You love me and told me that over and over again and you made me beg for you, Ethan. God, you even stood in front of me to protect me when that thing threw her barbs at us. So I will remember this as the day that I realized that I was bi and my boyfriend showed me what good sex really felt like."

"Boyfriend?" Ethan gasped as he looked hopefully up into his best friend's face.

"I guess so," Benny joked, "But I want wooing. I think I am at least owed dinner for my services."

Ethan's happy face fell before Benny tilted his chin up to give him a tender kiss on the lips.

"You can spend the rest of your life giving me mind-blowing sex to make everything up to me because I want your cock up in me again sometime," Benny cheekily stated with a wink that made Ethan turn bright red, "I found out tonight that you really know how to use that thing of yours."

Benny squawked in surprise when Ethan shoved him underneath the water and then the two burst into a fit of giggles when Benny emerged which was interrupted by the sound of smashing boulders and a voice.

"Are you dudes okay?" Rory shouted as he jogged into the cave and then turned red and turned around, "Why are you naked? What happened?"

"We are fine, Rory," Ethan said as he helped Benny out of the spring, "Benny and I had a run in with a monster, the monster caused a rock slide which trapped us in here, and we decided to do some skinny dipping to pass the time. Cool?"

"Totally. Better get your clothes on before Erica and Sarah show up," Rory warned as the naked duo pulled their clothes back on quickly, "We've been looking for you all night."

The three teens began to walk out of the cave, but Benny's knees began to buckle on him and only Rory's vampire speed kept him from falling since the blonde was able to catch him at the last minute.

"Benny!" Ethan nearly shrieked as he hurried over, "God! Are you okay?"

"Fine, E," the Spell Master reassured as he allowed Rory to support him, "I'm just worn out."

"Are you two alright?" a familiar voice called out making the three whip their heads around to see Sarah and Erica hurrying over.

The sudden movement of his head had left Benny feeling dizzy and without warning he felt himself slide into unconsciousness even as he heard Ethan's panicked voice calling out his name. When the young Spell Master awoke he was lying on his bed with his grandmother watching over him. The teen turned his head and noticed Ethan sitting on the floor next to his bed while holding his right hand. The Seer had fallen asleep with his head on the edge of the bed.

"Grandma, how did I get here?" Benny whispered so not to wake Ethan.

"Your friends brought you here in a panic. I made Rory, Erica, and Sarah leave a while ago when I assured them that you would be okay," Grandma Weir answered as she came over to sit on the opposite side of the bed from Ethan and reached down to smooth hair off of her grandchild's forehead, "You had me worried sick, Benny. Ethan told me about the Daughter of Echidna and that block on your powers was draining your life energy away little by little. You nearly slipped into a coma on me before I could remove the spell. Sarah and the others had to practically sit on Ethan to hold him back so that I could work. He hasn't left your side once."

"That's Ethan for you," Benny stated with a fond smile at the sleeping teen, "He will worry himself into a grave one day."

"Benny, when I ran the spell to scan what was going on I picked up on other things that I had to give you a potion to heal," Grandma Weir stated as she set a stern look on her grandson, "What happened in that cave? You had bruises on your hips and I think you know where you had to be healed."

Benny turned cherry red and couldn't look at his grandmother. Of all the things he never wanted to talk with his grandmother about.

"The Daughter of Echidna's venom affected Ethan, Grandma," Benny began with flaming cheeks, "He…he loves me and showed me in a physical way."

"Did he hurt you?" the Earth Priestess demanded to know.

"No," Benny denied, "Today he was going to tell me how much he loved me before he get hit by the venom and…and it just went in a strange direction. I…I agreed to be his boyfriend tonight. I think…no…I _know_ I love Ethan too and I don't regret our joining even if it was a bit…um…unplanned. Are you upset about me being bi,

Grandma?"

"Never! As long as my grandchild is treated right then I am happy with whoever he loves. Remember, I love you too and only want your happiness. Now go back to sleep. It will take a few days for you to build your strength back up," Grandma Weir gently ordered as she leaned over and pecked her grandson on the forehead before leaving the room with one final statement, "You better tell your boyfriend that if he ever hurts you then he will have me to deal with and I can be very scary when I need to be."

Benny smiled fondly after his grandmother and chuckled lightly to himself. His Grandma would be true to her words. He had better warn Ethan later.

"Did you mean it?" Ethan asked as he raised his head to stare at the startled Spell Master a few minutes after his grandmother had left the room.

"Ethan!" Benny gasped out, "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, but did you really mean that you love me?" Ethan begged to know with hopeful eyes.

Benny could only smile as he scooted over in his bed and tugged on the Seer's hand until Ethan crawled up to lay beside the taller teen.

"Yes. I do love you. I know that now and I am sorry that it took venom to make me see how much you have always cared for me," the Spell Master assured as he cuddled up to his new boyfriend.

"You had me so worried," Ethan admitted with a shudder as he tightened his arms around Benny, "You were so pale. I thought I would lose you after I just got you. I was so scared."

"Not going anywhere," Benny sleepily slurred out, "Still want mind blowing sex from you later to make up for how things went down."

"Benny!" Ethan snapped clearly scandalized and guilty.

"Look at me, Ethan," Benny gently ordered, "I have never felt anything like that in my life. I thought at first that I didn't want what was happening to me, but I was literally moaning in pleasure each time you took me despite the fact that I never had thought of being taken like that. I want you to make love to me again and again. You are mine now."

"I love you so much," Ethan crooned as he leaned down to kiss the man of his dreams before reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp, "Go to sleep now Benny. You need to rest. I don't like how pale you still are. I want you to get better so that we can start our new lives together."

"New lives?" Benny murmured as his eyes began to grow heavy with fatigue and he rolled over to lay his head on the Seer's chest.

"Yes, because we are now together and nothing will ever be the same again," Ethan stated as he gently rubbed his lovers back, "You don't understand how much everything just got about 1,000 times better now that I am with you."

Benny smirked as he cuddled closer. The future did seem to feel a whole lot brighter.

The end.


End file.
